Bring Me Back To Life
by Teardrops of Purple
Summary: One-shot; Will Troy Bolton finally leave the things he once loved? will he say goodbye to the past and hello to the future? which involves the most important thing in his life ever..


**Well hello again, I am enjoying the writers scene very much haha so I'm have another one-shot for you guys! I hope you will all like it, and thank you for the reviews! Big kisses**

**Special Thanks to Diana, for helping me out! I love you.**

**Xxx'am**

_The noise in my head,_

_I move because of the sound _

_I gotta get outta here_

_But you're holding me tight._

Troy Bolton was sitting on bed. He looked at the pictures of them, he was sick of it. Sick of everything. He just wanted to leave, to go away and never come back. But that wasn't as easy as it sounded.

He sighed. God, he just wanted to get away. Luckily, she was still sleeping, otherwise she would get her noisy butt into everything; _Troy are you okay? Baby what's wrong? Do I need to kiss you? _Yuck, he could puke right now, right there.

He moved to the chair and put on his t-shirt and pants. He looked at her again there she was sleeping. Ugh, how he was sick of her.

_When I look into your eyes every morning_

_I do not remember that girl_

_That made my heart beat._

They had an apartment together. Oh how he regreted it now. He walked to the closet and put on his shoes.

''Troy?'

He tensed. He turned around and looked at her. There she was sitting in the bed with only a bra on. He rolled his eyes, every night she tried to please him but it never worked.

He saw her getting out of the bed ''What are you doing baby?'' she walked to the closet and put on a sweatshirt and jeans.

''I'm sick of it, Carmen''

She looked at him weird ''What are you sick of, honey?'' She walked to him and put her hands around his waist.

He was getting more and more angry.

''Stop it!'' she looked shocked. He pushed her away from him, and then he walked to the hallway

''Troy!'' she heard him shout.

_Do this do that, is all I hear_

_I'm sick of it just let me free_

_Don't try to hold me back_

_I just want nothing._

He walked away from her he was finally going away he just wanted to be away from her far away.

''Troy?'' He heard her footsteps coming.

''What, Carmen? Didn't you hear me. I am going away okay? I'm getting away so let me go my own way'' He walked past her into the kitchen and grabbed his mobile that was lying on the table,

''What?'' he heard her cry. Oh there she was again, always fucking crying

''Why, Troy? Am I not beautiful anymore? Is the sex not good anymore?'' She asked mad.

He got really angry now ''That's all you think about huh? Beautiful and sex! Well for me it's more than that, it's to love each other and I don't love you anymore'' He walked back into the bedroom and grabbed his suitcase and put all his stuff in it.

''Troy stop! Don't you walk away, no, Troy''

And suddenly the door was closed with a bang.

He did it, one chapter of his life is closed and he never wants to open it again, it's over. He couldn't be happier about it. He put his suitcase in the car and drove away to a house where he had been almost every day the last months.

_Do this do that, is all I hear_

_I'm sick of it just let me free_

_Don't try to hold me back_

_I just want nothing._

He stepped out of his car and walked to the front door. He knocked on the door 3 times and there she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She smiled at him and her smile, so beautiful.

He put his suitcase down, ''Hey'' He greeted and hugged her tight. '

"Hi, come inside''

He took his suitcase and walked inside. He walked in the living room and put his suitcase down. She just stood there watching him, biting her lip. He smirked at her and walked up to her. He kissed her passionately she moaned in the kiss and before they both knew it, he picked her up and walked upstairs to the bedroom and made love together.

The next morning he woke up and looked at his right to see the most beautiful girl ever sleep softly. He smiled and took his mobile from the night stand, he looked at all the pictures and videos of him and his ex. He looked disgusted and erased everything.

Suddenly he heard her shift.

''What were you doing?'' she asked softly. He turned to her and laid her against his chest '

'Just erasing the past.''

She looked up 'Do you regret it?''

He looked at her wide eyed. ''What? Regret that I left her? And not have you? No way baby I love you too much for that"

She smiled at him ''I love you too, Troy.''

And there she fell asleep again all he could do was just smile.

The house was a big white house lying at the beach, Troy loved this house. He knew for sure that their future was just beginning and ending in this house. He was walking on the beach and looked around at all the people on the beach; some were surfing, others were just swimming and some people were playing with their children. He smiled he knew that would be him one day.

Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around his neck from behind, he heard her giggle ''Hey'' He laughed.

''Hey'' he turned her around and she looked him in the eyes

''Whatcha doin'?'' She asked while they were walking hand in hand.

''Just enjoying the beach, freedom, you?'' He winked at her and she just blushed. How he loved her while she blushed.

Suddenly she looked at him ''Wanna see something?'' She let his hand go

''Yeah sure, what is it?''

She smiled and started running away ''Just follow me''

He stood there, dumbstruck ''Wait up!'' And then he run after her.

He stopped and looked at her ''Why did you run away so fast?''

She walked further away and shouted for him ''Wha- wow''

There was a beautiful view, you could sit on the rocks and watch the sun set

''Baby, wow how did you find this?''

She sat down on the rocks and watched the sun set ''Well, I live here now for a while so sometimes I go out of the house when I have stress or there's something with the job whatever and I did that once and I found this.. Amazing, huh? Come sit with me''

He sat down beside her ''It's really beautiful.''

She nodded that pretty head of hers ''Yeah it definitely is''

He took her on his lap and they both watched the sun set in complete silence just enjoying the company of each other.

''Troy, stop it'' She screamed while running away from him

''What, you're afraid of me?'' He was trying to catch her. Suddenly he grabbed her and picked her up.

''Ahh, Troy stop it!'' He held her bridal style

''What do I need to drop you in the sea huh?"

She was trying to get away from his grasp. Then, she threatened ''If you will do that mister you will not sleep in the same bed as me tonight.''

He almost dropped her and she started screaming

''I'm just kidding. I will never drop you, you know'' he laughed.

She poked her finger in his chest ''If I feel one droplet of water on me then you're dead.''

He just walked further with her in his arms.

Suddenly he stepped on a rock and couldn't keep his balance anymore and he fell into the water still with her in his arms she screamed while he just started laughing.

''You are not sleeping in my bed tonight.'' She looked at his laughing face and started laughing too.

Troy looked at every place in their bedroom but he couldn't find where he was searching for

''Where are my boxers?'' He shouted until he saw her walking from the bathroom drying of her hair and wearing one of his t-shirts.

She smirked ''I put them in de second drawer in the back.''

he immediately started looking in the second drawer. She sat down on the bed and looked at him.

''Ah, here they are.'' He commented happily.

''You could just sleep without boxers.'' He put on his boxers and laid next to her.

''Yeah I thought you would say that."

She giggled and got down under the covers with him. She laid her head on his chest and sighed happily. He put his arm around her.

This is where he belonged. Why didn't he think about it much sooner? To leave Carmen and come here? He has been in love with this beautiful lady since he started falling out of love with Carmen.

He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her hair ''I love you, Brie''

She smiled into his chest ''I love you too, Troy''

**So what did you guys think? Well just review and then I will know. And maybe I'm writing a sequel to the other one-shot cuz some of you wanted. But I don't know for sure yet, I'm waiting till more people want it. Thank you for reading! Xxx'am.**


End file.
